The manufacture of specialized cathode-ray tubes, for example, high-contrast CRT's using transparent phosphor-black absorption layer technology, has not proved to be easy. In particular, difficulty has been experienced in frit-sealing the high-temperature faceplate required under these circumstances to conventional CRT bodies. While not fully understood, the problem seems to lie in the fact that the thermal coefficient of expansion of the high-temperature faceplate is considerably less than the coefficient of expansion of the envelope. Thus, as the seal cools, the different expansion rates cause stress to be generated within the envelope-faceplate area, resulting in a failure of the seal.